Music, and the media on which music is provided, has experienced a rapid evolution in the computer age. Digital audio files, such as MP3s, have become the norm for audio track distribution. A user may download one song from a band, several songs from across multiple albums, or may accumulate all of the songs in a released album. Selling a set of digital audio files, where the set includes the same tracks as a retail CD release, is already performed by several MP3 e-commerce sites. Often, they will price together all the MP3s that correspond to the tracks of an album release, and sometimes offer a discount for the album set as compared to the sum of each song individually. However, this is generally the extent of so-called digital albums in the prior art, i.e., a collective pricing together of individual audio files according to the songs found on a released album. Many musical artists and groups believe this is a detriment to the experience of their fans. Acknowledging the primary experience may be in the music itself, these artists believe much is lost by stripping these songs of the other aspects of a total album experience.
U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No 2011/0209224 describes a virtual or digital multimedia album, or V-Album. The digital album may include a collection of related media to provide virtually, what a traditional band album provides, and more. The digital album may include a set of digital audio files that replicate or substantially resemble the set of tracks found on a traditional album. Additional media, such as videos, lyric text, other text, images, and user-imported content may all be included in the digital album.